wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Coldhearted
Created by A Maildragon, A rainwing spy,and A dream maker . This story is a WIP, so be warned! Quick Character Intro Anything that conflicts with the canon should be accepted as part of an alternate universe. Animus The oldest of the group, this Animus rainwing was banished from the rainforest after a prank on the queen gone wrong. Animus wandered around for a while, until she was found by Blisters dragons, and was brought to her. Blister raised her as a spy, taking advantage of the dragonets young age and power. Animus cannot remember her original name, as Animus is all she was ever called as a dragonet. Moonclaw A young Nightwing who escaped from the volcano with her sister (See: Dawnchaser), Moonclaw sticks out in a crowd. Navy scales and no stars on her wings, what she lacks in size she makes up for in speed. She is the founder of Moonclaw Post Office. Hibernate A Icewing and Seawing hybrid, Hibernate is a fabulous chef. Most of the group doesn't know a lot about him, just that Dawnchaser met him at PancakeCon, the place to go for everything related to pancakes. Hibernate quickly became friends with everyone else. Dawnchaser Half Sister to Moonclaw, Dawnchaser and Moonclaw look like they could be twins, exept for a few differences. Dawnchaser is tall for her age, and refuses to wear contacts to hide her orange eyes. She has a few stars on her wings, though far less than average. Her scales are a darker navy. Dawnchaser is the dragon to go to for breakfast, especially pancakes. She hopes to open her own cafe at some point in the future. Chapter 1 "Bye Animus! You are coming back in just a day right?" Hibernate said with a worried look. "Why can't I go? I can always find a dragon to ask where Mayfly lives!" Moonclaw asked with a irritated look. "Please? I want something to do!" She started pacing, the stopped and hugged Animus. Dawnchaser walked up to her with an equally irritated look. "I'll give you something to do. You can come help me cook." Moonclaw looked at her with a slightly nervous smile. "I'm good!" Moonclaw looked back at Animus. "Be back soon!" Animus smiled. "I will. Don't do anything crazy while I'm gone." She took off and flew over the mountains. Her friends didn't leave their place until they couldn't she her anymore. "Hey don't be sad. Animus knows her way and I know how to make the best cookies!" Hibernate said with a smile. The dragons flew home where they got the things they needed to make the cookies. "Now that's the kind of dragon I like." Dawnchaser said. "I hope that he knows how to make pancakes." Moonclaw tried to keep up, but her wings were so much smaller she was going as fast as she could just to stay with them. "Stop daydreaming about making a Cafe! We need to get me to school first, remember?" Dawnchaser looked out at the range of mountains. "She'll be ok." Dawnchaser thought. "She'll be fine." "Come on!" Moonclaw yelled. "I want those cookies!" "Don't you think it is weird that you can cook, Hibernate?" Said Moonclaw with a curious look. "I mean, you're an Icewing! You should hate heat!" Hibernate smiled. "No. I am part seawing too! What is weird is that you cook bacon, and bake cookies!" Hibernate was laughing. "And I do make pancakes. I love putting chocolate shavings on them." Hibernate looked out the window. "Lets make some more cookies, for when Animus comes back." Meanwhile, Dawnchaser opened the oven. "Alright, cookies are done!" She said joyfully, while Moonclaw was trying to take the tray. "Moonclaw, they're still hot, idiot" Dawnchaser moans "Aw, don't be such a spoil-sport Dawny" Moonclaw jokes "DON'T CALL ME DAWNY!!!!" "Whoa "children" calm down" Hibernate scolds and gets a double glare. Moonclaw and Dawnchaser shot Hibernate a glare, then burst out laughing. "Children?" Dawnchaser said. "Hibernate, did you not grow up with your siblings close to you 24/7?" Moonclaw was still laughing too hard to say anything, so she continued. "It's our job to annoy each other." Moonclaw looked at Hibernate and Dawnchaser, then grabbed the tray... Only to throw it down twice as fast. "OW!" She yelled, looking at her talon. "Why didn't you tell me it was hot?" Hibernate smacked his claw against his face in a disappointed way."Well I think I am older then all of you. And no, I don't have sibilings, at lease of what I know." Hibernate was looking at all of them. " I think someone needs to take charge so I think I will do just that." Hibernate grabbed Moonclaw's claws and lightly blew frost breath on them. Tiny ice crystals covered Moonclaw's claws. She felt releaved. Hibernate turned to the cookies and blew light frost breath on them to cool them down to the perfect temperature. Hibernate took some cookies, one for each of them and handed them out. They were surprisingly still warm and the chocolate was still gooey. They all enjoyed the cookies as the sun when down. "I think it is time for all of you to go to bed, "Children"." Hibernate smiled. He did that as a joke. All of them were laughing. The dragons went to the guest bedrooms, some flew to their real houses. After saying their goodbyes Hibernate went into his room. They were staying in a mountain home. Someone owned it but he forgot who, he knew it wasn't his. His room was ice cold, fans were blowing. He lade down on a feathered stuffed bed, with no blanket, he feel asleep. Dawnchaser and Moonclaw started to head back home, Moonclaw still eating her cookie. "Can't we have stayed? I like eating midnight cookies." Dawnchaser gave her "the look", and Moonclaw was quiet, realizing what she had said. "Whoops...." They landed on the porch and went upstairs, above the post office. Dawnchaser went to her room, but Moonclaw had one more thing she wanted to do. She flew outside, landed on the roof, and screamed at the top of her lungs: "GOOD NIGHT ANIMUS! COME HOME SOON!" A very irritated "Shh!" came from inside. "Alright, I'm worried." Moonclaw stated when everyone saw Animus hasn't returned. "Ugh, Moonclaw she's probably on her way back" Dawnchaser groaned. "I know she's your best friend, but she can't teleport." Moonclaw looked at her with her best surprised face. "She can't?" Moonclaw asked jokingly. "She might have spent the night in possibility" Hibernate guesses. "Ok fine. Dawnchaser! Start making those pancakes!" Moonclaw yells looking at Dawnchaser. "On it!" Dawnchaser yelled back. Moonclaw smiled. "She's practicing for when she gets her cafe." She said. "Let's hope she doesn't realize that I just do it so she makes me pancakes. After the dragons ate the chocolate covered pancakes that Dawnchaser and Hibernate made them, they looked around. "Animus would have loved those pancakes." Moonclaw said with a sad look. "I don't think we have any left for when she comes home." Hibernate looked at Moonclaw. "And that's why I made more!" Hibernate said with a smile. Dawnchaser looked at Hibernate then back at Moonclaw " I hope your right, Nate. I hope she will come back soon." Hibernate looked out the window and got up from the table. "Well I don't know about you guys but, I not going to wait any longer for Animus's return." Nate opened the door and stood outside. "Come on! Lets meet her half way!" Hibernate jumped and flew out into the mountains. The other dragons got up quickly and followed closly behind behind him. After a long flight Hibernate stopped, "She should have been here by now" He murmured "Well then let's go to possibility maybe she's just helping out around there" Dawnchaser said trying to lift Moonclaws worry. "Finally, someone else agrees that she's been gone too long!" Moonclaw said. "Dont encourage her!" Dawnchaser said, groaning. "She's thick skulled enough, without thinking that she's always right!" Nate flew over and gently bumped her in the sky, so she became a little wobbly for a second. "Stop that." Dawnchaser said, though she was grinning. "What, and miss out on your expression?" Nate asked. "Let's just keep going!" Moonclaw yelled. "She should have been back hours ago!" The group flew for what felt like hours, before finally landing in Possibility It was the fall season, so many dragons were trading this year's harvest. It was surprisingly bussy for being so late in the afternoon but that didn't mader. They were here to find Animus. Hibernate walked up to some dragons in a stand, trading some apples. They looked like Sandwings. "Hey, have you seen Animus? She is this town's mail dragon." Hibernate said looking at the sandwings. "No. We have not seen Animus. I ordered something a while ago, but she hasn't come through yet." Said the bigger sandwing with a deep voice. "Ok thanks anyway." Said Moonclaw with a sad smile. The dragons asked so many different other dragons that it was hard to tell who they didn't ask. They have walked all the way to the darker and smaller end of Possibility. The sun was going down. "Where is she?" Said Moonclaw. "Maybe she left?" Said Dawnchaser in response. "No. I don't think that's it." Said Hibernate. "Animus doesn't do that." Moonclaw looked extremely worried. "Then where could she be?" Told you it was a WIP. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Moonclawthenightwing) Category:Content (CopperWingz) Category:Fanfictions